


On the Ending of the "Haikyuu!!" Manga (OLD)

by A_Slo_Writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slo_Writer/pseuds/A_Slo_Writer
Summary: Just a reaction/vent that I wrote when I heard that the "Haikyuu!!" manga was ending back in July 2020. It's mostly about my experience with the series and how I felt moving forward after hearing the news. I completely forgot I had an AO3 account at the time, so I initially posted this as a 19-part thing on Pinterest titled "Okay, ya’ll mind if I say some things about Haikyuu". Enjoy.





	On the Ending of the "Haikyuu!!" Manga (OLD)

Okay, y'all mind if I say some things about Haikyuu? I was going to put this in a tribute AMV or something but I don’t think I’ll be able to finish it before the final chapter drops.

As far as Haikyuu fans go, I’m still pretty new to the series and the fandom. I’m barely on season three of the anime, barely past the first few chapters of the manga, and I’ve barely made any fan content beyond a few sketches, some WIP AMVs, and this pinterest board. But, Haikyuu is the type of series where it doesn’t matter if you’re fresh into the story or if you’ve been with it since the beginning: it hits everyone. Hard. I know it has for me, at least.

When I first started watching, I was unsatisfied with what I was doing and confused about how I wanted to go about living my life with regard to my pursuits and goals. Seeing the way all of these characters ran after their dreams in their own ways within the same universe really helped put things in perspective for me, and helped me learn more about myself as I learned more about the world in which this grand story took place. As cheesy as it may sound, Haikyuu inspired me to put more effort into the things I really loved and the dreams I really wanted to reach in the span of my own life as opposed to simply following the guidelines set out by those around me. It’s my life, and I have the power to make what I want of it.

And with every inner monologue, every motivation, and every interaction between characters gave me more to ideas to consider and take to heart. Their strength gave me strength, their laughter my own, and their pain crushed me just as much as it did to them. I know this is the case with many other fans as well. 

Haikyuu is one of those series that’s all about movement: movement of body, movement of mind, movement of heart, and, sadly and most realistic of all, movement of time. So when I heard that Haikyuu was ending, it felt as if everything around me came to a screeching halt. I could still move, but all else stood still. This fantastic world which I had just become a part of, which I had observed to have so much more in store for the future, was going to stop turning. The movement would cease. 

But, here’s the thing about movement: movement is a form of energy. Kinetic energy, to be exact. And energy cannot be created or destroyed, only handed off. From the hopeful, energetic Hinata to the forlorn student at the back of the class; the prodigious, skilled Kageyama to the late bloomers still finding their way in life; the team parents to those who need that kind of support; the driven Oikawa; the boisterous Bokuto; and all the characters in between to those who want a figure like them in their lives. 

So when the time comes for us to move on, not forget, but move on, the movement that we gained from this series will really become our own. It will become our own movement of body, mind, heart, and time; uniquely shaped by the impact that each little aspect of this beautiful universe has had on us. Movement to keep running, to keep climbing, to keep thriving. Movement passed on from one lonely, hungry dreamer to the next.

Thank you, Haruichi Furudate. Thank you, Haikyuu. For everything.


End file.
